A smooch and slap will do the trick
by Cabin3Demigod
Summary: When Remus leaves  after OOTP  how will Tonks feel when he comes back? Written for the HPFC challenge "Miserable Melody Challenge".


**A/N**  
><strong>A vegetable is someone unable to move and I don't own Tonks. Song by T Swift~Cabin<strong>

_Drew looks at me_  
><em>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>  
><em>What I want and I need<em>  
><em>And everything that we should be<em>

Tonks is a vegetable. And surprisingly, if she wasn't, she wouldn't be able to move anyway. Remus was gone. He'd broken her heart, and stolen the key even though it hadn't been necessary. Her heart had been with him since their eyes had first met. She bloody loved him, and all he could do was whine.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
><em>That girl he talks about<em>  
><em>And she's got everything<em>  
><em>That I have to live without<em>

Why should he whine about being old and dangerous and poor if she didn't? He had no right to control her life. And if Remus really wanted to make her happy, he'd come back. He'd tell Dumbledore that he didn't want to be with the werewolves anymore, didn't want to be away from her. But she knew that wasn't realistic.

_Drew talks to me_  
><em>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<em>  
><em>I can't even see<em>  
><em>Anyone when he's with me<em>

And when he'd come back, he'd broken her heart even more. Not because of the toll Remus had already put on her-she had barely felt it anymore at that point-but because of the nerve he'd had. Remus had expected to just walk right in the Burrow and give her a glance and...take Molly's hand for a moment. It had been stupid of her to get jealous. Remus had only been handing Molly a fallen fork, yet Tonks had still found envy flashing in her own eyes at the gesture. It just wasn't fair. If Remus claimed to love her as he did-even though he acted as a complete git and stayed away from her for this reason-Tonks should be able to touch him. And if she couldn't, then no other woman could. Even Molly.

_He says he's so in love_  
><em>He's finally got it right<em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows<em>  
><em>He's all I think about at night<em>

Then what had the heartless git done? He'd left. He'd torn her heart apart even more by not even muttering a "good-bye" in her direction, and then just leaving. The more he did that, the more Tonks felt like slapping him-then kissing him. But not once did she truly begin to hate him. And she wanted so badly for him to see how she felt, how she loved him no matter what. He was just too stubborn.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

Remus is gone. Now, Tonks can't move. She's weak at the knees, for reasons she wasn't before. She's weak at the knees for him, yes, but not because she loves him. Not because he's done something completely sweet and stupid for her at the same time. Tonks was weak at the knees because Remus was a jerk. He didn't deserve her if he was going to act like this. Remus didn't want her love, and she was sure that she needn't give it to him in that case. So why was she still staring out the window, on Christmas Eve, completely alone, and thinking of him?

_Drew walks by me_  
><em>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<em>  
><em>And there he goes, so perfectly<em>  
><em>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>

The thought made Tonks isolate herself even more. There was nothing she could ignore, could hide from. Remus was ignoring her anyways-he hadn't sent an owl in weeks, or even told her of his presence at the Burrow. She'd found out accidently from Dumbledore. If Remus didn't want her, then what was the point? She curled up in her flat pointedly, yet pointlessly, and let the tears flow, attempting in vain to clear her mind. She probably would have cried herself to sleep if it hadn't been for the knock. The hopeful, silent knock. Just by the sound of it, she'd known it was him.

_She better hold him tight_  
><em>Give him all her love<em>  
><em>Look in those beautiful eyes<em>  
><em>And know she's lucky 'cause<em>

Tonks stood and breathed heavily, closing her eyes. Keep calm, don't do anything rash. She opened the door and found Remus, grinning sheepishly. Wiping away a few leftover tears, Tonks raised her hand and slapped him. Then she pulled him into a warm embrace, starting the long-awaited kiss that he'd kept from her for months.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_So I drive home alone_  
><em>As I turn out the light<em>  
><em>I'll put his picture down<em>  
><em>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
><em>And he's all that I need to fall into<em>  
><em>Drew looks at me<em>  
><em>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>


End file.
